


Dogs 'n Cats and All That

by TerribleTerribleOrbs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Bones is Sam's dog, Cas is homeschooled actually, Castiel Has a Cat, Do you even remember him???, Dorks in Love, M/M, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Dorks, They're just high school age though it doesn't take place in a highschool, i sure do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTerribleOrbs/pseuds/TerribleTerribleOrbs
Summary: "Dean doesn’t want to spend his Sunday chasing his brother’s dumbass dog, who, in turn, is chasing the neighbor’s dumbass cat, but here he is.His shoeless feet pound against the pavement painfully. He’d only had a second of warning before Bones went streaking after that cat, and because he’s not one of those psychopaths that wear shoes inside, he’d sprinted out the front door with no barrier against the hard, sun-warmed ground. The very rocky hard, sun-warmed ground. He lets out a manly yelp as a particularly sharp rock buries itself in his foot. No slowing down, though. He’s been running for, like, ten minutes. He can’t  just give up when Bones is so, so close. The streets are, thankfully, barren, but that doesn’t mean the odd passerby won’t stumble upon this absolutely humiliating scene.Spoiler alert: One does."





	Dogs 'n Cats and All That

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short drabble. This was gonna be, like, a whole multi-chapter thing, but I stumbled upon it about two months after I first started it and really wanted to finish it up. Personally, I think it works better as a drabble (can't even remember what I had planned for this AU, anyway).

Dean doesn’t want to spend his Sunday chasing his brother’s dumbass dog, who, in turn, is chasing the neighbor’s dumbass cat, but here he is.

His shoeless feet pound against the pavement painfully. He’d only had a second of warning before Bones went streaking after that cat, and because he’s not one of those  _ psychopaths _ that wear shoes  _ inside _ , he’d sprinted out the front door with no barrier against the hard, sun-warmed ground. The very  _ rocky _ hard, sun-warmed ground. He lets out a manly yelp as a particularly sharp rock buries itself in his foot. No slowing down, though. He’s been running for, like, ten minutes. He can’t just  _ give up _ when Bones is so, so close. The streets are, thankfully, barren, but that doesn’t mean the odd passerby won’t stumble upon this absolutely  _ humiliating  _ scene. 

Spoiler alert: One does.

Dean barely has time to shout a warning at the dark-haired kid coming right toward Dean’s whole  _ situation _ , and then the cat is leaping into the kid’s arms. Bones soon follows, and Dean can’t help but curse his little brother for getting the  _ one dog _ at the shelter with homicidal tendencies. The kid goes down under the mutt’s impressive weight, body angled to shield the fucking cat and not himself.

Dean is out of breath and barely functioning when he finally reaches the display, and not a second too late by the way Bones is growling. And—okay. So maybe he’s  _ several _ seconds too late, but who’s counting? The kid—who looks to be about Dean’s age, actually—has one hand closed around Bones’s mouth, and the other wrapped around the cat. Dean quickly grabs Bones’s collar. Apologizes. The kid doesn’t respond as he makes his way to his feet, but Dean doesn’t really mind. The dude’s  _ hot _ . Dark hair,  _ crazy _ blue eyes… 

“It’s alright.” He says, finally, warrily.

“Oh—good. Uh, sorry though, again. Usually he doesn’t do this shit—well, he  _ does _ , but—“

“I’m alright.” The kid says again, brushing his side off absentmindedly. The cat is squirming, now, so he raises an arm and lets it climb onto his shoulder. He has to lean over slightly to let it get its balance. He’s more looking at the cat than Dean, now. “I think he’s alright, too.”

“Bones? Oh, yeah, he—“

“No.”

“No?”

“No—well, yes, he looks fine, but I mean Samandriel.” When Dean’s response is a blank stare back, the kid points to the cat. “Cat.” He says, simply. Dean nods.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about Bones, again. Dogs n’ cats and all.” It’s a few more awkward moments before Dean’s Head snaps up. “Wait.”

“I wasn’t talking—“

“Alfie’s  _ your _ cat?” The kid just blinks. Dean points at the cat. “Cat.” He says, and the kid cocks his head to the side slightly.

“Alfie? His name is Samandriel.” And Dean could fuckin smack himself. 

“Right. Duh. Alfie isn’t actually—right.” He shakes his head. “Me and my brother saw him lurkin’ around Alfie’s one time—“

“The hot dog stand.”

“Yeah. And, y’know, he had already come around a bunch, so we thought he needed a proper name. Well, Sam did, anyway. So. Alfie.” The kid’s brow furrows for a moment, and then he turns to look at the cat—Samandriel, apparently.

“I apologize on his behalf, then. I didn’t know he was harassing the neighbors.” He frowns at Samandriel, and Dean grins.

“Nah. I mean, Bones barks at him some, but that’s it. ‘Till today, that is.” At his name, Bones barks loudly. Dean doesn’t let go of his collar.

“Dean Winchester.” He says, sticking his hand out. The kid studies it for a moment before accepting the handshake.

“Castiel Novak.” He says, all serious. It’s like a fucking business meeting, but Dean doesn’t really mind. It’s kinda funny actually, considering Castiel is acting like he  _ wasn’t _ just trampled by a shaggy excuse for a mutt.

“Castiel, huh?”

“Yes.”

“You new to town or somethin’?” Dean asks. He’s never seen the kid around, he thinks, and Sioux Falls ain’t too big. Castiel shakes his head. 

“No. We’ve been here for quite some time.” He responds.

“Oh. I’ve never seen you around before.” Dean returns, studying him closely. “And I’m pretty sure I would have remembered a  _ Castiel _ .” He adds. 

“I haven't seen you around either--and I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered otherwise.” Castiel gives Dean a purposeful once-over, and the Winchester feels a shiver go up his spine. The good kind. He makes a few awkward chuckleing noises, trying desperately to regain his cool and figure out pick-up line or  _ something _ . “ _ And _ I’m homeschooled.” Castiel adds. Dean nods.

“Ah, yeah, that explains it.” He says, slapping on his most charming grin (it’s either that or grimacing at all the butterflies in his stomach). “Too bad, though. Wouldn’t mind seein’ you in algebra.” He tries his own smooth once-over, and hopes it looked as cool as it felt. Castiel grins, though, and Dean decides he did well enough.

“Hopefully your dog--Bones?”

“Bones.”

“Will try to kill me again sometime.” Castiel says, a barely visible grin resting on his lips.

“Hopefully.” Dean chuckles, voice high. Castiel gives a short, stilted wave to Bones.

“Goodbye, bones.” He looks up. “Goodbye, Dean.” Dean gives a mortifying little two-fingered salute towards Alfie--uh, Samandriel.

“Cat.” He says, with a nod. He looks at Castiel. “Cas.” He says, just as formal. 

Cas grins--visibly, this time--and Dean really, really hopes he’ll have to chase Bones again soon, barefoot ‘n all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't really care about kudos, but PLEASE feel free to leave a comment :)
> 
> ALSO, for more Destiel (and Good Omens), my tumblr is igosploosh


End file.
